You are Mine
by Karai-san
Summary: A new relationship would destroy another but not only relationships are destroyed. Human emotions would make anyone change. Years of agony would make you do things that would destroy everything you treasure.
1. Chapter 1

_*- FIRST and FOREMOST: This fanfic has NO EXPLICIT go away for those who wants to read one. M-rated for rape.  
><em>

_Yes… I haven't updated any of my on-going stories. Yes, I need to update them. I'll finish them eventually when I find the inspiration on them. Ahaha… Actually, I have already written part of the next chapters for them but unfortunately, it didn't live up to my expectations, making me aware of the fact that the muse is NOT in and I need to FIND it immediately._

_Now let me end this, go on with the story. After the disclaimer, of course._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. If I try owning it, even here, I might be sued and I don't want to go to jail. Nuh-uh. No way. I still have a lot of animes to watch.-*_

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything's going to be okay. Just go for it."

"B-But… I can't possibly…"

"You can do it. I believe in you."

"…Then I'll do it." The brunette said and jogged towards the direction of the blonde. After a few steps, she stopped and turned back, "Thank you." After that she gave her friend the best smile she could give and turned again to proceed to her destination.

As the other watched the brunette run towards the object of her affections, she waited until everything was done. At the end of it, she clutched her heart as if in pain as she saw the two kiss. She still watched the scene even though it hurt to see what was happening. How everything that she holds dear was taken away from her. The only thing that she had was now gone from her reach. No, the only thing that she wanted, _needed_ for she doesn't even know if she had a chance.

She watched them walk away, hand in hand. Her heart constricted again because of the pain in her heart. Why does it have to happen like this? Why did she fall to another girl? Why did she fall in love with her best friend? It doesn't make any sense only that… she helped her best friend to confess and be with her brother. Oh how she hates her brother right now.

Silently, after a few minutes, she walked slowly from her hiding spot and clenched her hands. If only she was born as a guy then perhaps she could have her. Now everything is gone. "What will happen to me now?" she whispered as she walked aimlessly out of the school with only her bag to accompany her in that awfully cold winter day.

After a few hours of walking, she arrived in front of her house. Not knowing what to do, she decided to enter, unknowingly entering what she would later describe as _hell_.

"Oh my! Welcome home Fate-chan!" her green haired mother, Lindy Harlaown, greeted her, "Look at what we have here! It looks like your brother got himself a _girlfriend_! Guess who?"

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!" her brother exclaimed.

"Nanoha…" Fate answered, smiling that fake smile of hers.

"That's correct! Anyways, Ill prepare some tea for you all right? It's cold nowadays," she said as she walked towards the kitchen, " Christmas is near. I'm so excited!"

The brunette who's blushing madly waved at her best friend, "Hey Fate-chan!"

She stared at her best friend for a while and gave her a weak smile, "Hey Nanoha…"

As the brunette saw the crimson eyed woman standing still at the doorway, she could feel that something's troubling her. She gave her a concerned gaze. Seeing that, Fate closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them and turned to look at her brother. "I'm happy for you Yuuno. Just to let you know, your _girlfriend_… is my best friend. Don't hurt her." Yuuno and Nanoha were surprised at the genuine bitterness that they felt from what the usually gentle Fate. They thought that Fate was just merely being protective of her best friend. No one would know the real reason, only her self.

"Y-Yes Fate-nee." Yuuno said and then added with conviction as he looked at the still blushing Nanoha, "I won't hurt her, I promise."

Lindy clapped her hands to take the teenagers' attention and said, "Now, now… Let's all go to the dining room and eat. You come with us too Nanoha-chan."

"Y-Yes!" Nanoha said as she immediately stood up.

"And Yuuno-kun… go and call Chrono, he's still in his room upstairs, sleeping." Lindy pointed upwards knowing that Chrono's room is just above where she's standing.

"Yes Mom…" Yuuno answered as he proceeded to follow what he's ordered to do.

"Now shall we go first?" Lindy suggested. Fate and Nanoha nodded and then followed Lindy to the dining room.

As they ate their dinner, Yuuno and Nanoha was the talk of the night. It was hard for Fate to sit there and smile as she doesn't want Nanoha to notice that she's hurting or troubled. It was tough but she decided to be strong though she faltered when the topic was turned to her.

"So now that Yuuno already has a girlfriend, the only one single here is Fate." Chrono said as he smirked and added, "So Fate… is there someone you like? I can help you get closer to him if you want?"

At what Chrono said, Lindy looked pensive as she looked at her only daughter. Somehow, she was thinking that Fate likes Nanoha but shrugged the idea off when she heard Fate encouraging the brunette muster up her courage during a sleepover in confessing to her youngest child. So now that the topic has been passed to Fate, she's anxious of what Fate's reaction would be, it would either confirm her suspicion or negate it.

Nanoha also looked at Fate, staring and wondering what Fate's answer would be. She felt guilty since she realized that she was selfish because everything revolved around her affection for Yuuno and the idea of who is Fate's crush didn't even enter her mind. It really bothered and made her angry at her self. She is Fate's best friend and she doesn't even know the answer to Chrono's question.

"You see Nii-san... The one I like is not… single so I think it would be better if I should just forget the person. Though it always make me smile seeing that person happy even though I'm not the reason for it." Fate answered as she remembered what she had done. She shoved her away and she's the reason why that person's not single anymore. Nanoha's heart is not free anymore since it was already imprisoned to someone's control… to his own brother's control.

With that answer, Lindy's suspicion was somewhat confirmed though she still had some doubts it. Chrono was a little taken aback with Fate's answer but after a while, he felt sorry for asking and teasing her so she apologized. Yuuno clenched his hand when he hard the answer since she couldn't understand why someone like her sister should be experiencing situations like that for she is one of the kindest person he knew.

As for Nanoha, her curiosity only increased as well as the guilt so she decided that she will ask Fate when they're alone. Fate helped her and now it is her turn to help her blonde best friend. It's either she help her in confessing to that person even if there's only a little or help her find another that could heal her broken heart. She's determined to do anything just to help her and she will do just that. She loves her best friend so much that she's willing to do anything… anything and everything for her.

Their dinner continued without interruption. They decided to turn their topics to happy one to cheer Fate up by reverting back the topic to Yuuno and Nanoha's relationship, unknowingly hurting Fate more than she already was.

After dinner, it was already too late for Nanoha to go home. Lindy asked her if she would like to stay. Nanoha hesitated since staying would be intruding too much to the Harlaown's and reasoned that it's not nice to let the girlfriend stay in the house of her boyfriend. Lindy giggled as Nanoha told her that.

"Don't worry, you may stay with Fate-chan and I also won't let Yuuno-kun come near you at night." Lindy said happily.

"Mom! I'm a gentleman; I wouldn't do such a thing!" Yuuno protested.

"I was just teasing you. But," she gave him a sweet smile, too sweet to anyone's liking especially the one receiving it. Yuuno gulped and shivered at the look he's been given, "…Once I see you even a meter near Nanoha-chan tonight, when she enters the bedroom especially the bathroom, I'll make sure to punish you. Understood?"

Yuuno immediately nodded and said "Good night." to Nanoha and went to his room, a little scared of what might happen to him if he even gets out of his room since Fate's room is just adjacent to his. What if he and Nanoha went out of the room at the same time and her mother sees that? He's going to pay all right.

When Yuuno was already out of sight, Chrono also went back to his room to sleep but before that he walked towards her sister and ruffled her hair, "I'm sorry for teasing you tonight Fate, I didn't know."

Fate gave him a sad smile, she really like his older brother the best since he's not the object of her love's affection, though she still adores her little brother but not that much since the day that she was informed of Nanoha's crush on him, "It is okay Chrono-nii…" At that he proceeded to his room.

"You should ask your parents first Nanoha-chan so that they wouldn't worry. Fate-chan, you may go to your room and prepare the things that Nanoha-chan might need." Lindy said. She really loves playing commander with her children and their friends whenever she'd have the chance.

"Yes!" the two girls answer.

After a few minutes, Nanoha entered Fate's room. She giggled when she saw Fate fixing her stuff toys that were lying on the floor and the bed. She walked towards the blonde, skipping a little at the steps and a little giddy in staying the night with her trusted friend. "Fate-chan really likes playing with her cute stuff toys." She said as she sat on Fate's queen-sized bed.

Fate blushed at what the brunette said and waved her free left hand to oppose, "T-That's not true Nanoha!"

"Oh yes Fate-chan…I believe you. Honest!" Nanoha said sarcastically, eyes filled with humor and amusement as she saw Fate blush a whole new shade of red.

Fate sighed and said, "Mou Nanoha… you shouldn't tease me so much… It's sucking my energy."

"Nyahaha… It's because Fate-chan's so cute whenever I tease her, especially her reactions."

"Yes…you always told me that…but please not tonight… I'm kind of tired you see." Fate said as she resumed to fixing her things just to make it a little presentable to the brunette.

"Okay Fate-chan, I'll spare you today." Nanoha said a little disappointed since she was going to tease Fate again. She waited for Fate to finish patiently. Now that they are alone, she wants to ask Fate the questions running in her little pretty head. Why won't Fate share her feelings about the one holding her heart? Nanoha told her about her feelings for Yuuno but why won't Fate do the same? Does her best friend not trust her enough?

"I guess that's all." Fate said as she put the biggest stuff toy about her study table, "Want to take a shower first?" Normally, Fate and Nanoha would share a bath whenever one would stay for the night in the other's home. It took every ounce of control for Fate to stop staring at Nanoha every time. She decided, if Nanoha would say "yes" to her question, then she'll let Nanoha go first.

"Yes Fate-chan! Let's go in together all right?" Nanoha answered cheerfully.

'Now what do I say?' Fate thought and then she said, "No, Nanoha… You go first."

Nanoha stood up and clutched at Fate's arms and dragged her towards the bathroom to the left side of the bed, "No need to be shy Fate-chan. You've already seen me naked, and you have better _assets_ than me. Come on."

Fate just sighed. This always happens. 'How can you understand what I feel? Do you know how much I can't hold my self together why I'm with you? You're so selfish Nanoha…and yet…here I am…still abiding to your wishes…'

After taking a bath, Fate went to her drawer and took a pair of pajamas, for her and her friend. After dressing up, they decided to head towards the bed to sleep but only for Fate's case. Nanoha still has something to ask the blonde so after lying on the bed she asked, "Fate-chan, during dinner… why… who is the person that you like?"

Fate was not shocked with the question. She expected Nanoha to be curious and ask it to her sooner or later, especially after it was tackled during dinner. "Hm…Someone you know….but Nanoha…my love for that person is not appropriate… I just want to forget than person especially what I feel so please…" tears started pouring from her eyes as looked at the brunette's face, "…Please just don't ask about it anymore please? It would really help. I…. I'll become insane if it doesn't…I…don't know what…"

When the blonde cried, Nanoha immediately hugged her, trying to comfort her. When she did, Fate just cried harder. Thankfully, Fate's sobs were being muffled by her shoulders. she wouldn't want anyone seeing her best friend like this. She knew…no…she wants to be the only one to comfort her because she knows that she haven't done anything for the blonde while she depended a lot on her best friend.

'Best friend…I didn't even know that she's hurting a lot…enough to make her cry like this…' Her hug on the blonde tightened, "Fate-chan…don't worry…everything's going to be okay…I'll help you forget him… so don't worry anymore…I'm here for you. I'll never leave you…" She whispered as she stroked the silky hair of Fate, which is somehow lulling Fate to her slumber.

'But being with him….you already did…' that was Fate's final thought as she succumbed to her tiredness and slept.

Nanoha continued stroking Fate's hair even though she noticed that Fate's already asleep. Very carefully, she adjusted Fate's position so that she could lie comfortably on the bed. When she tried to free her self from the blonde, Fate tightened her hold on her, making her sigh and smile softly. 'She really loves cuddling, doesn't she?' she adjusted her own position and lied next to Fate.

A few minutes later, she heard someone knocking on the door. "Are you still awake Fate-chan? Nanoha-han?" Lindy's sleepy voice flowed from the other side of the door.

Nanoha decided that she should stand up and answer Lindy personally so she separated from Fate. A relived sigh escaped from her lips when she didn't feel any protest from the sleeping blonde. She heard Lindy's voice again saying, "Perhaps they're already asleep…"

Nanoha immediately though quietly made her way to the door. She opened it making the teal haired woman jump slightly in shock. Nanoha smiled sheepishly at her and whispered, "Sorry Lindy-san, Fate-chan wouldn't let go earlier."

Lindy waved her right hand and said, "Don't worry about it, I know Fate-chan's habits. Anyways, I would like to inform you that Chrono and Yuuno would have to go with me to work so you could stay here with Fate-chan if you want or you could go shopping."

Nanoha nodded and asked, "How long would you be gone?"

"Perhaps two to three weeks…" she sighed and added, "I really want to stay with Fate-chan but you know the nature of my work. I know she's in a very… unfortunate position right now so… If you could would you please take care of her while we're gone? It would really be nice if you would stay here while we're gone."

"You don't need to ask me that Lindy-san, I would always be here for her. She's my best friend and I wouldn't leave her at a time like this." Nanoha said, smiling at Lindy.

"Thank you, Nanoha-chan. Well then, you must be tired, you may rest. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"No problem at all. Good night." With that, Lindy proceeded to her own room while Nanoha switched off the light in the room and closed the door. Then she walked back to the bed where Fate continued sleeping as she clutched an extra pillow on the bed.

Frowning a little, she removed the pillow from the blonde's grasp and decided to exchange position with it. Satisfied, she embraced the blonde and decided to sleep as well, thinking of ways to cheer her best friend and know who that lucky person her best friend's in love with.

The next morning, Nanoha woke up first. It was unusual that Fate would wake up after her since the blonde is known for waking up early to take her morning run. She rubbed her eyes and decided to wake up Fate when she noticed that the clock over the bedside table read '09:00'. The drowsiness that she felt disappeared when she felt that Fate was a little warm. She touched her forehead and indeed, Fate has a fever. She lightly caressed her best friend's cheek to wake her up. Slowly, Fate's eyes fluttered, indicating that she was roused from her slumber.

"Ngh… Nanoha… you're here…" Fate muttered, obviously still sleepy.

"Of course I'll be here. I stayed here last night, didn't I? Anyways, you have a fever.I'll cook breakfast downstairs ok? You stay here."

"Mom?" It was obvious that the blonde has a fever because of her hoarse voice.

"Will be gone for two to three weeks with Chrono-kun and Yuuno-kun because of work, perhaps she needed some assistance to information gathering, needed Yuuno-kun for that I guess. Don't worry, she gave me permission to stay here. I'll take care of you ok?" the brunette said as she stroked Fate's hair.

"… Thank you."

"Nyahahaha! Silly Fate-chan, there's no need for that. Sleep well Fate-chan."

"Hmm…" Fate muttered as she drifted off to sleep.

Seeing this, Nanoha thought of what to make for her and Fate. She thought of making some soup for her sick friend so she checked the refrigerator for something that could be used but unfortunately for her, there are only, ham, eggs and other stuff that would not go well with a sick person in the fridge. She decided that she should go buy some from the convenient store a few blocks from the Harlaown's. Before going out, she checked for some medicine for the blonde and when she saw that there is enough, she decided to head out.

After an hour, Fate's eyes started opening. She felt cold on her forehead and that something was sticking from her mouth. Seeing this, Nanoha removed the thermometer from the blonde's mouth, "Fate-chan… This is bad, you're temperature increased." Nanoha told the blonde as she read what was indicated in the thermometer, " 41.3 degree Celsius… We need to cool you down."

"… I'm hungry Nanoha…" Fate said as she heard her stomach grumble.

Nanoha gave her best friend a crooked smile and said, "All right but after that we need to…umm… I don't know. Take a bath I guess? That might help."

Fate nodded, agreeing with Nanoha to take a bath though she thought that it might worsen her condition. It was pathetic but at that time, she doesn't care. All she knows is that she wants to take a bath with Nanoha, enjoying the view as well as the attention the blue-eyed woman's giving her.

Nanoha signaled to the other to stay in bed while she stood up and went downstairs to get Fate's food. She cooked some chicken soup and garlic bread, knowing that her friend loved it. She also took some milk from the fridge and put some in a glass of water. She also decided to get Fate's medicine so that he doesn't need to go back downstairs after Fate eats her breakfast.

After putting them on a plastic tray, she went back to Fate's room. She saw the blonde fixing the wet cloth on her forehead but ended up putting it on her eyes. She giggled as she took a seat on the bed.

"Nanoha…Thank you." She said as she kept on struggling with the wet piece of cloth.

Nanoha put the tray down on the table next to the bed and then turned her attention to the piece of cloth, removing it from the blonde's face, hanging it of the headboard. "We'll put that later, come on, let fix that grumbling stomach of yours."

Fate said, "Okay." As she got up and sat to lean on the headboard, evading the wet cloth.

With that, Nanoha started feeding the blonde, making her blush nut still smile with the attention. While eating, she thought of something and asked her secret love, "Have you eaten yours Nanoha?"

"Don't worry about me Fate-chan. You just concentrate on getting better. Mou… I thought we could hang out outside of the house today, why did you have to get sick now?"

"Nyahaha…" Fate laughed, copying the brunette's way of laughing.

"Mou! That's my laugh, don't start copying mine!"

"Fine…"

"…"

"…"

"You really are sick aren't you?" Nanoha said, usually, the blonde would not immediately relent on something especially when they are teasing each other.

"Yeah… I guess… Nanoha…I don't want to eat anymore."

Nanoha blinked and started saying, "But you haven't finished—" she stopped because she saw that pout of Fate, that _adorably cute_ pout.

"Nanoha…bath,,,it's too hot." Fate said.

She sighed, "You sure are needy when you're sick Fate-chan." Nanoha said as she rubbed her forehead, "Go on, drink you're medicine and we'll give you that bath that you want."

"You'll be taking the bath with m, won't you?"

"Yes, yes…"

After drinking the medicine, Nanoha decided to get some clothes for her and Fate. After that, she helped the blonde to stand up and walked towards Fate's bathroom. The Harlaowns have four bedrooms in the house and each room has it's own bathroom. It was really useful especially at a time like this, though she doesn't know what would happen if there's only one bathroom for the whole family. Their house smaller compared to Fate's house but they also have their own bathrooms that they could use.

Entering the bathroom, Nanoha started removing Fate's clothes. Fate was really embarrassed but didn't move to help the brunette from stripping her from hr clothes. It was really sweet of Nanoha to give her full attention to her. How she wished that instead of taking a bath, she could some other things with her. Those things requiring her to have a much deeper relationship with her beloved and being reminded again of her hopelessness, the embarrassment that she felt was replaced by agony.

Nanoha was glancing at Fate every now and then, seeing if the blonde is still awake and so that she could catch the blonde if she should fall or if her feet begin to lose its strength. She also saw the changes that happened. She sighed after stripping all of the blonde's clothes except for her underwear.

"You can go and lie on the bathtub. I'll follow in a second." Nanoha said.

"All right…"

With that, Nanoha decided to strip too and join Fate. Seeing Nanoha walking towards hr, Fate couldn't stop her self from staring at the one she longed. There she was, walking towards her. Nanoha in her pink set of bra and panty. Fortunately for her, Nanoha decided to fix the temperature of the shower first before joining the blonde so Fate had a few minutes more to look at the exquisite beauty that is Nanoha.

"Now, come closer Fate-chan. We'll have to use the shower, soaking you for a long time might worsen your fever." With that said, Fate complied with Nanoha, as well as the other orders the brunette gave her.

After thirty minutes, they both emerged from the bathroom, wearing nothing else but their towels around them. The whole time that they were taking a bath, Fate was thinking of how it would be great to be able to touch Nanoha, to be intimate with her. She doesn't care anymore and with her current condition, she couldn't think logically. Normally, Fate would berate her self for thinking such dirty thoughts towards her best friend. It's as if she's abusing her position as the other's friend.

For the rest of the day, Nanoha took care of the blonde. Doing exactly what a she should for a sick person. When night time came, she received a call from her cell phone. Since Fate was asleep at that time, she hurriedly answered the phone to stop it from ringing.

"Hello? "

"Nanoha, when are you coming back here? We've been waiting for you the whole day."

"Okaa-san! I'm sorry I forgot to call you. I'm still here at Fate-chan's house. Lindy-san and the others are gone because of work and Fate-chan is sick so would it be all right if I stay here for a few days?" Nanoha said, knowing that her mother would not scold her since her reason was valid.

"I see. Then you can go back here tomorrow to get some clothes and then you could hurry and take care of Fate-chan. Remember to lock the doors and windows all right?" Momoko, Nanoha's mother, said in a worried tone, knowing that the only people staying would be the two teenagers.

After some more instructions from the worried mother, they both ended the call and bid their 'good night' to each other. Nanoha decided that she might as well sleep. She lifted the covers and joined Fate in her slumber.

For a week, Nanoha stayed with Fate. Thankfully her fever was gone already though r was not the main problem for Nanoha. The whole week, she noticed that Fate has been acting weird. She always felt Fate's eyes when they would take a bath or when she would change clothes. Whenever they were going to sleep, Fate turn her back from Nanoha opposite of the usual cuddling the blonde wanted. Also, she would always flinch whenever Nanoha would mention Yuuno. With those things in consideration, she thought that Fate doesn't want her to date her little brother or that Fate was avoiding her since she doesn't want Nanoha to ask again about her secret love. Knowing that it is already affecting Fate, she decided to confront her with her two hypotheses, starting with the former. Fate needs help and she knew that very well.

One night during the second week of her stay at the Harlaowns, she decided to start her plan. She approached Fate who was currently watching some anime in the living room. Sitting beside the blonde, she asked, "Fate-chan, is it all right if I ask you something?"

Fate looked at her warily and said after a bit of hesitation, "Sure. What is it?"

"Fate-chan, you've been acting weird all week. I know that there is something that's been bothering you for days. You know you can tell me everything right?" Nanoha said.

Hearing that, Fate's eyes darkened a little, "What made you say that Nanoha?"

"Well… you're acting weird since last week. I noticed it after your fever went down. I know… I think I know how hard it is for you to tell me. But Fate-chan, you know you can trust me right? T would really help you if you would share it to someone." Nanoha told her. She began reaching out for Fate's hands but was a little taken aback when the blonde pull her hands away. Nanoha cast the blonde a hurtful look. "See what I mean? Something's bothering you. You have to open up. You must let me help you!"

Fate looked at Nanoha coldly, "Help me? Do you know what you're saying? Do you really mean that?"

Nanoha nodded as she exclaimed, "Yes! I'll do anything to help you, Fate-chan!"

Fate hovered above the brunette as she said, "Come with me to the bed…" with that being said, she proceeded towards her room upstairs. Nanoha hesitantly followed. In front of the door, Fate suddenly stopped, and Nanoha felt a little relieved. She felt dread gnawing in her when Fate suddenly told her about coming to the bedroom with her. She jumped a little when Fate suddenly talked with back facing Nanoha.

"The moment that you step inside this room, I will not let you get out. Whatever happens inside will be your fault." Fate expressionlessly said, "Will you still go inside despite that?"

Nanoha thought that something bad will happen whatever she chooses. No matter what she does, Fate would be hurt. She knew that Fate doesn't want to do this but because Nanoha _asked_ for it, she would. On the other hand, declining the opportunity would hurt Fate too, as if showing that she doesn't care, that she's just lying about what she had said, that she'll help. Nanoha decided she would not leave Fate whatever it was that she'll be showed or told...and so with a whisper of her affirmation, her fate was sealed and what would happen would surely change _everything_ that she believed in, every _feelings_ that she had felt would leave. She didn't know. She didn't know what had happened when it _did_.

She was warned from the start. It was her fault. She can't blame Fate for it even if she was the one who caused it. That night, Fate _forced_ her self on her, having her way with _her_. Nanoha struggled but eventually lost since the blonde was more athletic and powerful than her. Not moving anymore, all she could do was sob and plead for Fate to stop. Fate didn't relent, she continued but she joined Nanoha in crying, doing it silently while licking and kissing every part of Nanoha's chest.

After the deed, Nanoha didn't move from where she was lying, staring at wall, not seeing anything as tears continued flowing from her eyes. Fate went in the bathroom and stayed under the shower, letting the cold water wash over her body. It was _done_. She can't continue being with Nanoha. Eventually, depending on how Nanoha would react, by the time that her family arrives, they would know what she had done. Even if her mother is a high ranking official of the military, it would not change the fact that she was a _criminal_. That night marked the change that's going to happen to them, that night, Fate Harlaown _died_. That night, Nanoha was _raped_ by none other than her female best friend, the one that she _had trusted_ the most, none other that _Fate_ herself.

Getting out of the shower, Fate walked towards the bed, still wet from her shower. Nanoha didn't move but she knew that Fate was walking towards her. She could hear the thumping sounds each step is making. Fate stopped when she was already at the edge of the bed, she sat on it and reached out for Nanoha's silky hair.

"I guess now you know my problem. Do you still not understand?" Fate said as she stroked the brunette's hair.

Nanoha didn't answer, keeping quiet.

"It has been years since I've felt this way, perhaps before we entered high school. When we first met… do you still remember? I was being bullied since I was the new-nerd-in-town." Fate gave a lowly chuckle at that, "You came suddenly, chasing them a way. I was saved. You decided to be my bodyguard, saying things like it was your father's job and you know what you're doing. Being a bodyguard, you decided to stick with me always, and eventually, we became best friends. Being best friends, it was a given that you'd meet my brothers too and as we grow up, we three became close to each other. Entering junior high, we met Alisa, Suzuka, Hayate and her cousins, Signum, Shamal, Vita, and Zafira. I was having fun with all of you, really."

Nanoha still didn't move, just listening at what was being said. "But during high school, when I realized that I have romantic feelings for you, it was awful." Fate clutched as her chest as if in pain, "I've never felt so disgusted with myself. But then, I was still able to be a friend, just a friend and I was still contented."

Fate stood up, walked to face Nanoha, and kneeled in front of her. Nanoha cried silently when she saw the agony in Fate's eyes. "_Why_? Why did you have to fall in love with my _brother_? Being your friend and his brother, all I could do was cheer you on _every damn time_ you'd tell me you like him. I knew you'd be in safe hands if it was my brother so I couldn't find any flaws in him, just little things and nothing major… You… I wanted what was best for you… but Nanoha… I've reached my _limit_."

Nanoha didn't mutter any sound when Fate suddenly embraced her. "I want you Nanoha… I did this because I love you. I love you…"

Fate continued muttering her feelings for the brunette. Nanoha continued crying silently, letting the blonde embrace her like her life depended on it. What she feels, she didn't voice them out. This night was for Fate, she decided to help her from the very start, she just didn't know what kind of help the blonde needed that led things to what it was. Tomorrow, she'll set things right. She'll tell the blonde how she felt _betrayed_. She'd tell her how a _monster_ she'd been. Tomorrow, she will make sure to _cut off_ everything with Fate for she _hates_ her too much to continue being her friend from that day onwards.

*- _Yes, that's the end. You can hate me now. But let's all be happy, this is not yet done... It's NanoFate, they __**need**__ to be together forever. We all NEED to see what will happen in the next one. But beware, I still don't know how I'll end it._

_Now, for this story… This one has been circling in my mind for a year already. I was going to write a fic based on Please Save My Earth but realized that I still have other fics to finish so I want a short one. Yeah, I'll be using this same theme in another fic in the future. I think I know too few animes that has the rape uhh…themes? But of course, I don't like explicit ones (Yes, I'm one of those people who doesn't like explicit scenes, I jump them when I read M-rated fics.)_

_For the pairing, I was jumbling the thoughts of which characters I'm going to use, is it Nanoha and Fate, or Natsuki and Shizuru. It's such a very hard choice you see. I love NanoFate but I definitely love ShizNat too! Those two are just the best pairings ever! (in terms of Yuri) Finally, I chose NanoFate. It is because there are too few NanoFate fics out there compared to ShizNat, we need more of them right?_

_So yes, thanks for reading. Not beta-ed, doesn't know how it works.. If you didn't like it, please don't flame. If you love it, you can give me a review if you want to. I would really love that.*wink* -*_


	2. Chapter 2

_*- I know that I'm really supposed to update my older fics but I'll do that next time, I'll do this first. Now let's go on with the story after the short disclaimer. You can't write fics when your mind is occupied b another right? Haha…_

_Disclaimer: I want to but can't own MSLN. No money, no power, no authority.-*_

She doesn't understand what's happening. She was happy before everything but after such a vile deed that was done to her, she knew that her world crumbled, slowly breaking apart. Putting the blame on her is everything that she knows right that moment. No one can stop her from feeling that amount of hate on the other. She was violated, _raped_ by her.

It's her fault. _Her_ fault… and that's why she must do it. Set things right. She doesn't know what she'll do, how she'll do it. But she will, whatever happens, she will break her. She'll destroy her especially noting how she was destroyed by _Fate_.

"Nanoha… will you stay?" Fate asked her, whispered to her softly.

"… You don't expect me to stay here, don't you? So why bother asking." Nanoha answered as she put on her underwear.

"I don't but… I was hoping you would, seeing that you haven't tried to kill me yet." Fate said, "If I were you, I'd already be trying to kill the rapist by now, running to the police and demand for the criminal to be jailed."

"… I will not do any of that Fate." Fate noted the removal of the suffix when her name flew out of the other's lips. "You will suffer in the future, I don't know how, but you will."

"You'll see that it happens right?" Fate asked as she watched Nanoha put on her other clothes, knowing that the brunette would be leaving after putting on everything. What Nanoha told her affected her, it hurt but this is still considered as kindness from the brunette since Nanoha's still willing to talk to her, no matter how much the words from her mouth hurts.

"Yes, I will. You will reap what you sow Fate." Nanoha ended as she put on her jacket. She walked towards the door, not even looking back at the blonde. She reached out for the doorknob but before opening the door, she said, "Goodbye Fate." With that, she immediately went out of the room, out of the house.

"…Goodbye Nanoha…" Fate whispered to her self.

A few minutes of travelling, Nanoha arrived to her destination, her family's house. Though she knew where she's headed, she doesn't know what to do. Her mind's blank. She entered the gate and walked towards the door. As if the house itself is a stranger's house, she raised her left hand to know on it, but stopped suddenly before the contact. Her body's acting on its own. With both hands, she lightly slapped her face and determinedly opened the door.

"I'm home!" She said, faking a cheerful tone and smile.

"Welcome home Nanoha-chan." Her mother, Takamachi Momoko, who greatly resembles her, greeted. She was sitting in the couch, watching a cooking program on the television. She stood up and walked towards her daughter who was still smiling, awkwardly standing on the hallway adjacent to the stairs. Immediately noticing that something was wrong with her youngest child, she hugged Nanoha and whispered, "What happened?"

Nanoha didn't even question her mother how she knew what was wrong, that something was definitely wrong. She closed her eyes and raised her hands to hug back. After that, she opened her eyes. Uncontrollable tears started appearing in her eyes and poured on the older woman's shirt. "Okaa-san..." she repeatedly called for her mother as she tightened her grip on her mother as Momoko soothingly cradled her distressed child.

After a short while, Nanoha calmed down. "Shh… everything's going to be fine." Momoko told her, "Come on, go to your room, the others are still in the café. I'll follow shortly after making some caramel milk for you, ok?"

Nanoha followed her instructions absentmindedly, clearly not knowing what to do anymore than just follow orders from her mother. As she entered her room, she didn't bother opening the lights and immediately lay down on her bed. Her body bounced a little as her body made contact with the soft cushion of her bed.

'A bed… last night I was…' her train of thought was cut off as she couldn't help sobbing as she remembered the cruel night that she had with Fate last night. Everything that happened the night before was wrong. Perhaps her denseness— or was it pretension?— got her to where she was now. She continued sobbing, knowing that she's in her home, where it was safe from anyone hurting her more than she was at the moment.

"Nanoha?" she heard her mother call her after she heard an audible click from the door's direction. Momoko slowly opened the room and thought that her daughter has fallen asleep, but when she heard a muffled cry from her youngest child, she knew that she was wrong. She slowly walked towards her daughter and lightly stroked her head. "Do you want to talk about it Nanoha?"

Nanoha shook her head, telling her mother that she doesn't want to. Seeing this Momoko tried a different approach, "You'll feel miserable for weeks if you wouldn't even share the problem that you have. I'm worried Nanoha. I know something terrible has happened last night."

"How did you know?" Nanoha softly said.

"I'm your mother. I know when something's bothering my child. I would also know the intensity of such things, and I would really feel a little relieved if you would tell me the problem. I promise, I'll do something to make it better." Momoko continued stroking her daughter's silky brown hair.

"…Okaa-san…F-Fate… she…" mumbled the distressed Nanoha. Momoko patiently waited, surprised that she was not shocked top hear the reason for her daughter's problem, she already knew that the blonde best friend of Nanoha has been in love with Nanoha for many years already, she thought that perhaps, her Fate already mustered up the courage to confess her feelings. Still, she also knew that Nanoha already has a boyfriend, ironically, Fate's little brother.

"…raped me…" and with that, Momoko's world stopped. The movements of her hand stopped and gasped as she heard what Nanoha had told her. Knowing that her daughter was _raped_ by her female best friend, someone she believed to be kind and gentle was a serious obstacle that she must face. 'Nanoha… my daughter was—!'

"…I hate her…" Nanoha cried harder, " I want to punish her… but how? She's… she's… _Fate-chan_…" and Nanoha cried harder, letting out everything.

Momoko was heartbroken by the sight of her distraught daughter. If Nanoha would let her decide in doing what was right, Fate would be punished by sending her to jail, but will she be able to do that knowing that the consequence for rape is life imprisonment? Can she do that to someone she thought of as another daughter? Momoko continued whispering comforting words to Nanoha, albeit slowly, she was able to calm younger brunette. When she finally calmed down, she asked the question that Nanoha dreaded. "Nanoha… What do you want to do now? Do you want to tell the police and get the punishment that you want to give her?"

Nanoha tensed the moment that Momoko delivered the question. What does she want? She definitely wants to punish the blonde but sending her to jail didn't even occur to her. She slowly looked at her mother's face and saw the tears brimming in her beloved mother's eyes. She knew that her mother was also hurting. Knowing that someone is sharing the pain with her, Nanoha felt a sense of relief, relief that there is someone out there looking out for her, someone who would stand up with her whatever decisions she would choose. Knowing that, Nanoha arrived at the answer. No matter what, happens, Fate will have to atone for what she had done and she will be strong to go on with it, for the sake of her family, especially her mother, who's now also weighing the load of her situation.

Back at the Harlaown's, Fate continued sitting on her bed, still looking at the door where Nanoha went out. For hours, she continued sitting there, as if waiting… waiting for Nanoha to come back to her. she already tried calling her and texting her, just to see if the other would reply but it was all in vain, nanoha didn't contact her back. Sadly for her, it looks as if Nanoha won't be returning anytime soon. The sun was already setting and she haven't eaten of drank anything.

'Nanoha… you really hate me now don't you? You hate me so much that you won't even call me or text me. I… what have I done?' Fate thought as she stood up and went out of the safety of her home.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Thinking that it was Nanoha, she immediately went to the door, almost slipping in the process. When she opened the door, she was shocked to see her mother, Lindy with her two brothers. Dread came upon her as she saw the looks on their faces. If looks could kill, she would have been already dead with the look that she's receiving from Yuuno while Chrono was looking at her in disbelief. It hurt her seeing them like that but what hurts the most was the disappointed look that she's getting from her mother. Lindy was looking at her dejectedly, disappointed at her for something that she did. Tears were brimming in her eyes, ready to fall at any moment.

Seeing that, she knew why Nanoha hasn't even contacted her yet, why she didn't even check on her. Nanoha has already told the _police_ of what she had _done_.

"I'll kill that bastard! Let me do it!" Shiro shouted as he held on his katana ready to go out of the door and march towards the place of the Harlaowns, knowing that _she _is still in there.

"No Otou-san! You can't do that! Calm down first and let's all talk of what must be done!" Kyouya said as he continuously blocked the door so that his father couldn't get out of the house.

"But what she did to my baby was unforgivable! I'll make her regret ever touching my daughter like that! Why aren't you angry? She _violated_ your youngest sister and you don't want to even lay a hand on her?" Shiro furiously said to Kyouya, looking for a way to make him go away from the goddamned door so that she can make her pay. Man or woman, no one hurts his child, his family. As an ex-bodyguard, if he couldn't do that then he has no right to be the father of this family.

"I understand, fully understand what happened but we need to think carefully about this. We need to think about Nanoha first before thinking what we're going to do about Fate." Kyouya sternly said. He sighed when he saw his father visibly relax because of what he said. He slowly looked at the direction of the living room and said, "We need to help her first and let her decide what we should do. It was done to her, not to us, what she feels about everything must be taken into consideration. Also… the one who did it was none other than her best friend… I'm afraid of what will happen if we don't concentrate on what she feels right now."

"Fine… but I want you to go out." Shiro told him as he stepped back from the door, intending to put his katana where it usually hangs on the wall.

"But why? No offense, but I really want to stay here with Nanoha, just in case."

"I want you to go and make sure _she_ doesn't get away from here especially when Nanoha makes her decision." Shiro said as he stomped towards the direction of the living room where Momoko, Miyuki, and Nanoha are staying, leaving Kyouya to himself.

Kyouya sighed and took his shoes, putting them on. After that he stood straight and sighed again. "I hope they don't see me when I arrive there and I hope I control myself too." And with that said, he stormed outside the house.

Shiro sighed when he heard the door close, indicating that his son has left. He turned his attention to the women of his household. He stared at his daughter. He slowly walked towards her and whispered, "Nanoha… I know that this is painful for you but we need you to tell exactly what you want to do now. Do you want her to be put in jail and if not, tell us what you want." Shiro sighed when he saw his daughter tense up at the mention of putting the violator in jail. It hurt him too a little since he also considered the burgundy eyed blonde as another daughter of his due to her obvious closeness with his youngest child just a few days ago.

Nanoha looked at her mother and nodded. Momoko turned her gaze towards Miyuki and the to Shiro and quietly said, "She… doesn't want Fate-ch—Fate to be put in jail."

Hearing this, Shiro didn't know what to feel, frustrated that her daughter's rapist wouldn't be punished or relieved that at least, the blonde would be able to get another chance. Miyuki was about to protest when Momoko talked again.

"She want Fate to go away, away from this city. She will never see Nanoha again. That's what she wants. Fate will not go and see her again."

Nanoha listened to the words. She closed her eyes and thought that after that, everything would be fine. She'll be able to forget. Knowing that the blonde is madly in love with her, she knew that this would be enough punishment for her, the cruelest that she could do to her once best friend.

"I see. Don't worry Nanoha," Shiro said as he ruffled Nanoha's hair affectionately, "I'll fix things right away. You can go and rest in your room for the meantime while we do it."

Nanoha opened her eyes and looked at his father, stating softly her request, "No…I….I wish to be there when we tell them. I still have something to say to her. I…need…" and as her voice cracked, she stopped talking, waiting to hear her father's answer to her request.

"Otou-san, I think that would be better. At least, she's be able to see her for one last time and say her goodbye, closing everything between them." Miyuki said though she didn't know who she's really talking about but she knew that Fate and Nanoha both needed I unless they won't get the closure that they need.

"Very well. You three, go to your rooms, we'll go to the Harlaowns tonight. Momoko, you already called Lindy-sna didn't you?"

"Yes, I did but I'll call again to inform them that we'll be coming."

"Fate-chan! Please open the door!" Lindy called out to her daughter. Fate hurriedly ran into the safety of her room after a minute when she opened the door for them earlier when they arrived at the house. It pains her greatly when she knew that her daughter is hurting right at that moment. She felt guilty since she knew that the look she had given Fate earlier hurt her daughter.

"NO! Go AWAY!" Fate yelled from the other side of the door.

"Fate! We need you to get out of there. We have to fix this! _You_ have to fix this!" this time it was Chrono who answered. He believed that every mistake needs to be fixed and that was why he wanted to become a police officer just like his honorable father who died during an operation to save abused children from an organization. Right now, he didn't want to become one for he knew that his sister had made a terrible mistake but he knew that if Fate would not face what she had done and not even try to at least fix it, he needs to abide by his principle and that is by getting the police and throw her in jail.

"NO! Please just leave! I can't! I can't do this!"

"Fate-chan! Please… The Takamichis are coming over. You need to face them honey… Talk to them at least and apologize. You owe it to them, especially to _her_." Lindy said softly but enough for Fate to hear it from the other side of the door.

"I _know_ that! I'll do it later. Just _please_…leave me alone for now."

"All right. We'll call you later. They'll be arriving in a few minutes." And with that, Lindy walked downstairs where she left Yuuno to fix some tea for her.

When Lindy left, Chrono said to Fate, "Fate, I need to remind you of this. You'll face the consequences of what you had done but I want to believe that you still have a chance… and that chance will be given depending on Nanoha's choice. Don't lose hope little sister." And with that, he also left and went downstairs to talk to her mother of what she thinks about everything.

"Chance? There's no chance for me Nii-san… none at all…" and in the dark confinement of her room, Fate cried silently, regretting what she had done and how it is destroying her now.

"Otou-san, they didn't attempt to escape." Kyouya reported to his father as he stepped towards him. The other members of their family was following a few feet awy from them, still walking towards their destination.

Shiro nodded and said, "Good. At least they could get my respect for that. Come on, we better go first and greet them."

With that said, they went towards the Harlaown's front door and pressed the door bell. Shortly after, the door opened, revealing Chrono. A few greetings later, all of them, except for Fate, were already in the room. Yuuno felt terrible as he sat there, looking at his girlfriend. Suddenly, he stood up and went to the kitchen. With the silence hanging around everyone because of their inability to talk about the problem at hand, all gazes were put on Yuuno when he stood up suddenly and walked towards to the kitchen.

Unable to stand it anymore, Chrono coughed to get everyone's attention and said, "I think we should start talking about this." After seeing everyone nodding except for Nanoha who was still looking at the direction where Yuuno went, he said, "…if it's ok with you Nanoha."

Hearing her name being mention, Nanoha looked at Chrono and quietly said but loud enough for everyone in the living room to hear, "We can start when everyone's here already. Yuuno-kun and…and Fa-Fate-chan are still not here."

Chrono nodded and stood up, "I'll call…get her."

When he left, silence ensued again. They were unable to express what they wanted to say, afraid of affecting Nanoha with their words. A few seconds later, Yuuno entered the living room again, carrying a tray with five glasses and a transparent pitcher filled with what they could assume as orange juice. He put it down on the table in front of the sofa, adjacent to a chair with the same designs as the sofa where Lindy was currently sitting.

Yuuno took the pitcher and filled the glasses. He gave them to Shiro, Momoko, Kyouya, Miyuki and Nanoha. Looking at her mother, he said, "I'll get you a glass mother."

"Thank you, Yuuno-kun. Please get one for Chrono and Fate-chan too. They'll be down in a while." Lindy said and with that, he left again to get a few more glasses.

Lindy sighed and was about to talk a little with Shiro and Momoko when she was stopped by Chrono's yell from upstairs.

"FATE! FATE!" hearing that, Lindy and Yuuno, who dropped the glasses that he was going to get for them, bolted towards the stairs to go to Fate's room. Nanoha who had been dazed since coming there to where everything happened was shaken up by the distress call from Chrono and also hurriedly ran upstairs.

Nanoha felt it, the moment that they entered Fate's house. That sinking feeling in her gut, telling her that something happened to Fate but she shrugged it off, thinking that it was just her dreading the moment that she see's Fate again. When she saw what caused the Harlaowns' distress, it actually didn't shock her but she knew deep down that it was something that she could have prevented if she hurried to her side.

There in Fate's room was Chrono, holding an unconscious bleeding Fate. A large knife was thrust in her chest. Chrono didn't pull it out knowing that more blood would seep out once the knife is pulled out. Lindy, who arrived before Nanoha, went to her room to get her car keys. Yuuno ran towards his brother and sister.

Yuuno yelled at Chrono saying, "You dimwit! Stop calling for her and carry her to the car! Hurry!"

Chrono flinched but still did what he was told. The Takamachi family was dumbstruck with the fact that Fate would try to kill her self. They immediately went out of the way to let them through.

"Fate… chan? She…" she slowly looked at her mothr in shock, "I-I have to go. She…" and with that, Nanoha ran downstairs. When she arrived, they were already gone. Knowing this, she ran towards the direction where the car zoomed off.

Shiro ran after his daughter and as a man, he easily caught on. He grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Let go!"

"Stop Nanoha! We'll have to commute there. The hospital is quite far from here."

"B-But…she n-needs…me.." it was barely audible but due to his former work and the trainings that he had, he was able to hear it. Shiro wrapped his arms around his trembling daughter and whispered, "She's going to be fine…"

"B-But—!"

"It is _not_ your fault. It is _not_. Don't blame yourself."

Nanoha clutched at his father's shirt and cried. Seeing it, Kyouya walked towards them and whispered to his fathr, "We should go."

Shiro nodded and let go of Nanoha who tried her best to stop crying. Momoko walked towards her daughter and held her. Miyuki went back inside the Harlaowns' house and turned off the lights and closed the door, locking firsthand. She thought that if Fate would not be able to survive, Nanoha wouldn't be able too. Seeing what had happened, she concluded that Nanoha is now dependent on Fate, perhaps Nanoha's decision was not what they had thought it would be.

"Please save her!" Lindy pleaded to the doctor.

"We'll do what we can." Then the doctor immediately entered the emergency room where Fate was taken.

"Fate-chan…" Lindy cried out.

Chrono who was watching her mother moved to comfort her, wrapping his arms around her shoulder. His clothes were full of blood, his sister's blood. 'This is bad.' He thought. He knows that there would be at least thirty percent chance that his sister would be able to survive. For years he had studied and trained to be a good police officer like his parents and he knew that only a few were able to survive such a wound like Fate's. He looked at his little brother who was sitting in the bench where they were asked to wait. It was as if he was torn. Who wouldn't be? His sister raped his girlfriend but then when he knew that his sister who he loved unconditionally was also hurting and on the verge of death. Silently, he prayed that God would save her.

A few minutes later, the Takamachi family arrived. Nanoha immediately went to Lindy and asked for Fate, saying, "How is she?"

Lindy shook her head and said, "They've been in there for quite a while. No one left to inform us of what was happening inside."

"I guess we'll have to wait." Miyuki said as she sat on the bench where the Chrono and the others are sitting on. Eventually the other did that too, except for Nanoha. She just stood there, right in front of the emergency room's door, like a puppy waiting for its master to arrive.

After half and hour, Nanoha still refused to sit telling them that she needs to do that. If she wouldn't, she's just going to cry and blame her self more. Lindy told her that it was not her fault. Hearing this, Nanoha shook her head and said, "We all know that it is mine… You don't understand… she needs me. This is the closer that I can be to her. I need to do this."

With that said, they all knew, even Yuuno who was about to drag Nanoha to the bench when Nanoha refused to sit down that she has made her choice. She hasn't told them yet but what she had said made it obvious. It hurt him that it was her decision but he also knew that he couldn't do anything to change hr mind. Also, for his sister, he thought that perhaps, it is now time for him to make the sacrifice.

He remembered the time when he first discovered that his sister is in love with his crush. Fate was gone with Nanoha and the other girls to watch a popular movie about magical girls trying to save the world from aliens that are trying to invade the planet Earth. He broke a rule at that time actually. He was forbidden to enter his sister's room but he did. He was already desperate, he needed to borrow a physics book since a week before that, Fate borrowed his and so he entered her room.

He immediately spotted the said book since it was on his sister's study table. Due to his frantic movements, he knocked a notebook lying beside his physics book. Backtracking to pick up the fallen one, he decided to pick it up but was frozen on the spot when he accidentally read what was written in it.

"I love you, Nanoha… From the moment we first met. Why did you have to fall in love to someone other than me?" That was what he read. Afraid that someone might see him in the room, he hurriedly picked it up, closed it and put it on the table. As he closed the room, that was when it struck him, his sister was a lesbian and she's in love with Nanoha, Fate's best friend, and his crush. Jealousy gnawed at him but he thought, 'Nee-san met her first. She deserves to make a move first.'

But later on, he knew that she didn't do anything. If she did, he knew that Nanoha would have dated her even if someone already has her affections. Love is such a deep word, has a deep meaning. Nanoha still didn't know how it feels to really fall in love.

You've already fallen in love with someone when you can't answer the question, "Why are you in love with him?" He remembered that moment when he asked her that question. Nanoha immediately answered the said question, telling him that he's smart, handsome and kind. Nanoha didn't even say anything negative when he asked a follow-up question about the bad things about him. That's when he knew but still, he couldn't pass up the chance of being with her. That's why he agreed. He agreed to date Takamachi Nanoha.

He shook his head and stood from where he sat. Walking to her he said, "I know it is not the right time but… can we talk for a while?"

Nanoha looked hesitant to leave but she eventually nodded. Yuuno walked towards a vending machine at the end of the hall where they were waiting. Arriving there, he decided to get some refreshments for her and himself. "Here." He said as he handed her the iced cold coffee.

"Thanks." She said.

Opening their respective drinks, they both took a few sips. He sighed and said, "You… want to break up with me, don't you?"

Nanoha's eyes widened at the question but eventually softened, "Yes. She needs me more than you… _we_ can imagine. I shouldn't have left her when she woke up."

"You love her. Even before she…broke, right?"

"She's not broken Yuuno-kun. She… just reached her limit. I guess I put her on edge when I confessed to you."

Yuuno chuckled to himself and said, "She was obviously upset when she arrived home that day. She… She's been in love with you at first sight, don't you know that?"

Nanoha gave him a crooked smile and said, "We wouldn't be in this situation if I knew that Yuuno-kun." She sighed and said, "For a long time, she's been harboring these feelings for me and I didn't even realize it. I was foolish. I wish she could've just confessed. I wouldn't even think of rejecting her, you know."

Yuuno nodded and closed his eyes, "So when you arrived at our house, you wanted to ask mother for her hand in marriage didn't you?"

Nanoha's jaw dropped at that, "How'd you—?"

"I'm smart, handsome and kind."

Nanoha gave him a sheepish smile, "Well… I was actually." She turned serious with the next sentence. She said, "Since she's my first, I wanted her to take responsibility for it. Perhaps I didn't want it at first or perhaps until the end but… she… her love bridged the gap I guess? When she…did _that_ to me, she was crying. She didn't enjoy it as well as I especially. I guess…we were just victims. That's what I thought."

Yuuno smiled and looked at her, "Then…I want you to take care of her."

Nanoha smiled back and nodded, "I promise."

"Nanoha-chan! Yuuno-kun!"

They both looked towards the one who's calling them. It was Miyuki. "The doctor is out already, they're talking to Lindy-san and the others.

"Let's—" before Yuuno finished what he was going to say, Nanoha was already running back. "—go back. She didn't even realize that she has it bad, doesn't she?"

Miyuki just nodded and smiled as they started walking back to the emergency room.

When Nanoha arrived, dread immediately haunted her. Chrono was crying as he held his unconscious mother. Her own mother was embracing his father while she couldn't see Kyouya's face. They were all wearing grim looks and perhaps she knew already but she needed confirmation so she asked, "How is she?"

The doctor shook her head, "I'm sorry, we did our best. She just lost a lot of blood. It was already too late when we began the blood transfusion."

She understood what she had said but she needed to see her, she couldn't believe that she's gone. "Can I see her?" she didn't even wait for the doctor's answer and just entered the emergency room.

There on the bed at the middle of the room, lay Fate. Her eyes were closed. Walking closer, tears started brimming on her eyes. It looked as if she was just sleeping, lying on that metallic bed. When she was near enough, she decided to put he ears on her chest, checking for a sign, any sign that would tell her that she's still alive. Not hearing anything, her eyes widened, and she cried, clutching at Fate's bloodied shirt.

"Why? You didn't even wait for me? You…didn't even gave a chance to talk to you… I'm sorry…please wake up!...I-I…ca-can't live here alone!... Wake up…take responsibility for me dumbass!" She went hysterical after that, the nurses even her family tried to stop her and calm her down but she was lost.

Something took control over her and it was only stopped once she heard a whisper, Fate's whisper, "Don't lose to it Nanoha! Come back to me! Come back! Hayate and everyone are waiting for us! You've got to wake up!"

Surprised that Fate would whisper to her, she looked at the body, lying on the bed. It was still. Not moving, no sign of life. Her thoughts were stopped when she couldn't take the pressure anymore. The feelings when she was violated, the shock of seeing her _rapist,_ dead as she lay on the hospital bed, and the stress and overflowing emotions of hurt and pain that was wrecking havoc in her which was caused of the death of her significant other. She was in distress and the regretful. Her significant other didn't even know that she was important and thinking that she was hated.

_+-So… that's the end of this chapter I guess? Didn't even proofread this one, I know, I know. I'll do it later or next week. Real life's problems needed to be fixed first. I'll be waiting for the reviews all right? Haha… I hope you enjoyed the chapter…and I killed Fate-chan…Yes… I'm doomed….Nanoha-chan would definitely find and haunt me. I guess there will be two more chapter for this one, and if I felt lazy enough, only one. Many people hated Fate-chan and I understand that. No Nanofate? How sad but it is not yet done… I guess you could say that they are all victims in this. AND! That's the only clue that I'll give you people. Hmm… I wonder if someone could guess what really is happening in this one. See you next time! I hope you liked this update!-+_


	3. Chapter 3

_*-Hooh… yes, here's the update! Sorry that it was late but here is the nest chapter! I hope you like the chapter.-*_

The Takamachi family are still in the hospital where Fate had passed away, leaving a heavily distressed brunette, leaving her beloved. They were still there because immediately after Fate's passing, Nanoha was hysterical, always looking for her Fate, asking for her, crying hysterically when they would remind her of what had happened and other times, she would become physical, attacking the nurses that would try to calm her down.

A friend of the Harlaowns and Takamachis immediately went to that hospital with the others, Yagami Hayate and her other cousins like Vita who was already crying when they arrived, when they heard what had happened. As the others were consoling the Harlaowns, Shiro discreetly asked for a few minutes of Shamal's time. Shamal, hearing the concern in his voice, consented. Shiro led Shamal to Nanoha's room, then and there, Shamal knew of the degree of how much Fate's death affected Nanoha. There in the metallic bed with white sheets lay Nanoha. She both of her arms and feet are securely tied on the bed. The part of where they were tied were so red, there were also some wounds due to her trying to forcefully get away from the binds.

After a few seconds, Shamal softly asked, "How… How did this happen, Shiro-san?"

Shiro painfully looked at the still struggling Nanoha and answered, "She couldn't take it… Fate's death. She blames herself for what had happened and now… there she is, still in denial with what had happened, desperately trying to get out of those binds. The nurses were attacked by her when they wouldn't let her see Fate. Shamal-san… please… help her. We want a doctor that we could trust with everything."

"I see… I… let's get out of here for a while please. Let's talk again, perhaps later, in my office. I need some time to take this in."

"I understand."

With that said, Shamal and Shiro went out of the room. The whole time, Nanoha only concentrated in trying to get the binds to loosen, to no avail. She didn't even bother recognizing the presence of her father and her friend in the room earlier. She just needed to see Fate. It was awful. She wouldn't believe what they told her. She wouldn't believe them unless she sees her again. She heard her speak that time in the room where they operated on her Fate. She knew whose voice that was and it was undeniably Fate's. She's alive and they haven't realized it. She needs to get out and see her. "Wait for me Fate-chan… I'll go there… I'll go back to you, just you wait." She wearily said as she passed out from exhaustion.

"_Nanoha! Don't follow his orders! Don't do it! You— Arg!" An adult Fate screamed at her but it was cut off when she was kicked on her stomach. Her arms and legs had at least three magically enhanced binds, perhaps made by the psychotic man that kicked her._

"_Shut up! Instructor Takamachi, you better do what I tell you or else, this woman here would die by my hands! Hurry and go inside the machine. You'll be my first guinea pig. Don't worry, my machine might make you realize things you haven't even realized. Go ahead and do it, bitch!"_

"_Fine! I'll do it, just promise me that you'll let her go the moment I enter this machine of yours!" An older Nanoha answered back._

"_Just do what I say and I'll let her go! After I start my invention of course and that moment is AFTER you get in my splendid machine. Hurry! I count to three and if you're still not in there, I kill this lovely woman here. Enforcer Harlaown is it? Yeah I think that's what they called this blondie. Now GO!"_

_With that, Nanoha stole one last look at the weakened and watery eyed Fate, gave her a reassuring smile. After that, she entered the machine, preparing herself for what will happen to her and to her best friend._

"Fate-chan… r-raped Nanoha-chan that's why she k-killed herself?" Shamal asked, disbelief clearly seen in her face.

Shiro and Momoko nodded at the question, answering silently. "We tried talking to Lindy-san to know what we'll do about it but we all found her in her room, bleeding furiously already. She was sent to the hospital but the doctors weren't successful. Her death really affected Nanoha." Shiro said. "She was _raped_ and yet…" Shamal nodded in understanding, then turned to Momoko as she spoke.

"I already asked Nanoha what she wanted to do. At first I really thought that she's going to make Fate-chan suffer by sending her away from Uminari but… when we saw how she reacted… I think what she had in mind is different from what I thought. Miyuki also told me what she thought. Nanoha… Miyuki said that Nanoha wanted to tie Fate-chan to her, by proposing marriage to her or something close to that, reminding her of her responsibility to her when she did _that_ to Nanoha. " Momoko explained to the blonde doctor.

"I think I understand a little better now. But… I overheard Hayate-chan talking with Nanoha while she was staying with Fate-chan last week. She said that Nanoha-chan's dating Yuuno-kun already so…" Shamal trailed off, wanting to hear the confirmation itself from the parents.

Shiro sighed and said, "Yes, they were dating when everything happened. It was too fast for me. I don't understand what's going on with Nanoha's mind but…"

"I think…This is only my speculation in the matter so it wouldn't be the absolute truth but perhaps she really loves Fate-chan back. You know how Nanoha is dense in terms of romance and would only think of it when it was outright spoken. She didn't even realize that everyone knows Fate-chan's feelings for a long time already. When it was… shown to her perhaps it overwhelmed her, not even realizing that she has it bad for her." Shamal sadly concluded.

"Momoko, what do you think?" Shiro asked his wife who was smiling sadly.

"That's what I, Miyuki, and Yuuno-kun thinks. Yuuno-kun was the first one to verbally acknowledge it by telling Miyuki that she has it bad. But… it was too late when they saw Fate-chan again." The brunette answered.

Shamal nodded and said, "I'll take care of her. I'll call the hospital so that they can transfer her here. Perhaps she needs a homey place where she could recover."

"Thank you. We really do not know what to do about her condition. Please, help our daughter."

_Nanoha saw her older self enter the strange machine. "What is happening?" she asked to no one. She flinched when someone answered her question._

"_You're seeing it, you're means of going home to where you belong." The voice told her. It was familiar, as if she knew who was talking with her._

_She looked around but found no one, only seeing the vision of the psychotic man doing something on a desk or perhaps a controller of sort for the creepy machine. "Where are you? What do you mean by where I belong?"_

"_What you're witnessing right now is the past. Approximately sixty-four hours ago. Listen, I don't have much time to explain. You have to do it, go to _that place_ before the time is up. They already captured the criminal you're seeing and gathered information to what could have happened to you inside it. That machine created a world based from my fantasies and fears."_

"_You're—"_

"_Yes… I don't want you to have that kind of ending, especially when everything that you feel, I would also. You are me but I am not you. You have to be the one to do it, I'm only a spectator here. So remember, go to that place. It will return you at a certain time before your Fate-chan killed herself. Once you reach that place, we'll have the time needed for you to understand what's happening. For now, I want you to go there, that _special_ place, for _you_ and for _her_."_

"Ngh… my head hurts..." Nanoha said as she woke up from her slumber.

After the weird dream that she had, she doesn't know whether it was true or not. All she does know is that she's hoping that it was true. She'll do anything as long as she can have her Fate-chan back, no matter what. It was awful, knowing that the one she loves—loved died believing that she was hated by the one she was in love with. There was some truth in it but every time that Nanoha remembers what Fate's expression during _that_ ordeal, she knew how much it hurt the blonde too, as if it hurt her more. All thoughts of denying the blonde left her when she had seen her expression. How it had happened was wrong in so many ways but Nanoha was thankful that at least, it was like she was marked, she was able to be with the one she loves.

It was crazy but she believes it to be true. Now all she had to do was convince the doctors that she was sane enough to leave the hospital and go to that place where everything started.

And so, for two days, she did her best to calm down, nods her head when the Shamal would ask her questions she thinks are not important. Nodding her head even if the question was about Fate's death, making them believe that she already accepts her death. Making them believe that she's fine is the first step to getting out of the cold desolate place.

"Are you sure that you're going to be fine staying?" Momoko asked her daughter as they stand at the gate of their home. The day before, Nanoha was released from the hospital though she was not successful in convincing Shamal that she was going to be fine. At least a part of her plan was successful. Now that the chance to leave unattended arrived and she's determined not to miss it. The Takamachi family is supposed to go to Fate's burial, her included but she told them that she's still not ready to see Fate's body.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'll rest for a while. Maybe I'll visit her… grave tomorrow. Please send my regards to Lindy-san and the others." Nanoha answered as she thought, 'She won't be staying dead, she'll be back to me, I'll do everything to make this work…'

"All right. We'll be going now."

Nanoha waved at them and when they're out of her sight, she went back to the house, took a bath and prepared to leave immediately. A few minutes later, she locked the house and made her way to her destination.

When she arrived at the penguin park near the Harlaown's she was clueless of what to do.

'What do I do now? Am I supposed to stay standing here or—' her thoughts were cut off when she noticed something strange in the penguin statue at the center of the park. The image she could see was strange. The entrance of the penguin was somewhat distorted. She tried blinking but the image was still the same. The distortion was visible. Taking a deep breath, she nervously walked near the spot and used her left hand to touch it. Sighing in relief when nothing happened, she the proceeded in waking towards it, now worried if what's she's seeing is real or not.

But then she realized… that it was true.

"You're here at last…" the woman in front of her said, smiling gently at her.

"Y-You're really…me?" Nanoha stuttered as she looked in awe at the older version of herself in front of her.

"Not exactly… but now I can answer your questions."

"W-What do you mean when you told me that I-I was the one in that v-vision you showed me? I was just a simple girl. I… I don't understand."

The older version of herself sighed and said, "As I have told you, that machine created by the criminal is a machine that created a world based from your fantasies and fears. Your consciousness was trapped in another world, like a parallel world, that has the characteristics of your fantasies and fears. In each parallel world, you will have a counterpart. You may have the same appearance, attitude, and mannerisms but it could also be different. Right now, your consciousness is trapped in a Nanoha that has no magic, a Nanoha that you or we wished to be but at the same time detested."

"T-Then if you're telling me the truth then w-why… how come I'm here? How come I don't remember how I was trapped here?"

"The world where you think you've spent your whole life is real but at the same time, it isn't. You were taken to a parallel world where everything is different. You don't remember anything from your original world because it was halted in this separate time paradox where we are currently staying. I'm the manifestation of your original memories. I'm here to help you return to where you belong." The older Nanoha explained.

"If that's true then why do I know everything the Nanoha in this world where I am in? I-Is the consciousness of the Nanoha in this world gone? What will happen when I return to my original world?" The younger Nanoha trembled at the idea of ruining the life of someone, especially when it was someone who is, in a way, _her_.

The older brunette shook her head, "No, it looks like you haven't grasped what I was explaining. I'm the one who has your original memories and thus, it should look like you have amnesia, but instead, another person's memories were implanted to yours. That's why you'll think different, know different… The Nanoha of this world is also trapped in this time paradox but we don't have time to locate her. This place will collapse after an hour. When you return to the original world, you'll remember what happened here, as well as the persons involved greatly in your life, here and in the original one. The memories will synchronize as one. "

"I-I think I understand… but t-the Nanoha of this world… h-her F-Fate-chan is gone. I-I know… it was me, my fault. The Fate-chan in the vision you showed me is _our_ Fate-chan but for me, the Fate-chan t-that… r-raped me is also mine. I-I want her back. I-I…"

The older brunette sighed. "Yes, we'll need to fix what we can."

"W-What we can?"

At hearing the question, the calm façade of the older Nanoha faltered. She grimaced at hearing the question and said, "I'm sorry to say this but the Fate-chan in this world would've still rape her Nanoha. When you go back, you will remember everything, every sensation, every feeling you felt here, as well as the Fate-chan in the original world. What we can change here is her death. She was meant to still live. One possible life for her is being imprisoned for life. Another is where she was sentenced to death through little injection after a few years. Every outcome that I saw was horrible… you can return to that specific time where you are allowed to return, you can repeat it countless times but as I have told you, it would not only affect the original Nanoha, but also the original's Fate-chan. Are you… willing to do it still?"

Nanoha, at hearing the question gave the older woman a bitter smile. "I'll still do it... F-Fate-chan died because of me. I'm sure she must have felt… terrible until the end. I… looking at you, I know I'll be fine. I… I want to trust myself and the mature looking Fate-chan that I still couldn't remember. I'll trust that… fate will be good to us."

The older woman genuinely smiled and answered, "All right." She opened her left hand in front of the younger one and after a few seconds, a digital wristwatch appeared. "Use this, click the start button on the upper-left side. You'll go back to the acceptable earliest time. If the watch reads '100:00' that's the indication that you can repeat again. After you've saved her, push the button on the lower right one labeled 'End'. Don't worry about other people pushing the buttons, only you can touch them. Good luck."

"I see… thank you. After this… we can go back to _our_ Fate-chan… just you wait." With that, the younger Nanoha went through the portal. When she was back at what she had believed to be her world. She took one last look at the portal and saw that it went back to its undistorted image. It looked normal now.

Nanoha looked at the black digital wristwatch on her hand and wore it to her left wrist. After that, she pushed the Start button and braced herself for whatever may happen.

It was weird. It was like she was inside a fast moving elevator. It gave her a headache but after a second, the pain was gone but was replaced a way different kind of pain. What she felt after she was violated by Fate, she was feeling it all over again. Utter betrayal, pure hatred, pity, understanding, love… it was intense. When her vision returned, she saw that she was standing outside her house. She remembered. She came back to that time where she decided to go out and return home.

Gasping out loud, she decided to run back to Fate but tripped after a few steps. She was a little sore. "W-why…" she thought but then it suddenly occurred to her. It only has been a few hours at most after she and Fate had shared a bed together. Trembling, she slowly pushed herself from the ground and stood up. She was about to walk when she was called.

"Nanoha? What are you doing there?"

Nanoha tensed, she knew that voice. She sighed and turned to face the other person. "Hayate-chan…"

Seeing Nanoha's frantic expression, she bolted to her and held her shoulders with her hands. She asked, "What's wrong?"

Nanoha shook her head and shook her head, "I-I have to go…"

"Wait! If you go like that, something bad might happen to you. Calm down for a while all right?" Hayate told her.

Nanoha sighed again. It helped a little since she really needed to go. She might be too late to save Fate if she doesn't go now. She held Hayate's right hand and said, "I'll explain on the way. We need to go to Fate-chan!"

On the way, Nanoha didn't tell Hayate what happened between her and their blonde crimson eyed woman. She told her that they had a huge fight because of Nanoha's boyfriend. Nanoha told her that Fate was just upset because Fate believed that there is someone better for Nanoha. She lied that she was upset and that's why she left. Now, there she is, hurrying to makeup with Fate.

Hayate, knowing the blonde's feelings, accepted the explanation. After a few minutes, they arrived. Nanoha knocked on the door and when no one answered, she opened it. It wasn't locked. They entered the unnaturally silent house. Nanoha, already worried, hurried up the stairs and tried opening Fate's door. When it didn't budge, she knocked on it.

"Fate-chan! It's me. Please open the door!"

Seeing that there was no response or whatsoever, Hayate decided to help. "Fate-chan! Open it! Nanoha came to say sorry."

On the other side of the door was Fate, sitting on the still stained and messy bed. She was wearing the clothes she was wearing yesterday before she forced herself on her best friend, if she could still call her that. Fate hates herself so much. Now, as her door was frantically being knocked on by two brunettes, she doesn't know what to do and can only stare at it.

A silly thought came to her when Nanoha left. 'I want to die.' It kept on repeating in her head. Earlier, before she heard people downstairs, she was about to get a knife and just get it over with. But now that Nanoha and Hayate are just there, right outside the door, she can't get it. She turned her head towards the bathroom. She entered it and saw the mirror above the sink. She looked at her face and frowned. Then she glared at it. Angrily, she used all her strength to punch it. She watched as the pieces of the mirror fall, some cutting her and some staying embedded in her right hand.

It should've hurt her, but she just felt numb.

Nanoha heard it, a glass being broken on the other side of the door. She looked at Hayate who looked back at her in horror. Apparently, she heard it too.

"The key!" Nanoha exclaimed.

Hayate nodded her head and turned to go to other rooms to look for them. Nanoha knew she was forgetting something. 'Think! I know Lindy told me the location of the keys in the house for emergencies.' "Hayate-chan, in Lindy's bathroom!"

Hayate, hearing Nanoha, immediately went there. She found the keys inside the medicine cabinet, "I've found the keys!"

She saw Hayate run towards her coming from Lindy's room. "Hurry!"

Hayate used the first key. It didn't open. It continued for three more and then it opened.

Nanoha ran towards the room and looked for Fate, when she saw her, she froze and paled at the sight. Hayate looked at the direction where Nanoha was looking at and had the same expression as Nanoha.

"F-Fate-chan…" Nanoha whispered.

"D-don't Fate-chan…" Hayate told her gently. Apprehension clearly heard in her voice.

The door inside the bathroom was open and it clearly showed its current occupant. Fate was holding a huge piece of glass, holding its sharp edge above her left wrist.

"I will if you move closer to me." Fate softly told them. Her eyes were blank as she looked at the two brunettes. She looked at Nanoha and threw her a look of despair. "Nanoha… why did you come back here?"

Hayate couldn't believe it. 'What the hell happened here? How could a simple fight lead to this?'

"I-I'm so sorry for leaving you like that… please put the glass down. Please don't do this." Nanoha's tears continued falling from her eyes as she said this. She was already crying after Fate said her name.

"Why shouldn't I? Didn't you want me to die?" Fate's blank eyes continued staring at Nanoha. "Why are you even calling me 'Fate-chan'?"

"B-Because y-you're still 'Fate-chan' to me, whatever you may have done. You're still her, the one always supporting me, the one who always helped me…"

Hearing Nanoha's response Fate just stood there. Hayate continued thinking of what she could do. She looked around the room. Her eyes widened when she saw the bed. It was messy but what caught her attention were the stains on the bed. She looked at Fate and then at Nanoha. Having an idea of the problem, she looked for any kind of confirmation. She got the confirmation she needed when she saw Nanoha's neck full of hickeys. Now she knows the problem.

"F-Fate-chan… nothing can be fixed if you continue that. Please put the glass down. What happens to Nanoha when you're dead? She'll think that it's her fault for eternity. She might even kill herself and join you in hell for forcing her last night." Hayate told her.

Fate looked at Hayate and gave her a weak smile. "She told you?"

Nanoha was about to say something but Hayate was faster. "No, but I think I have an idea of what happened here. Fate-chan, you know that how you did it was wrong. You talk about this first or you'll regret it later. You're lucky that Nanoha-chan's not yet killing you for what you did. When I saw her in front of her house, she was pale and was about to run off here when she tripped."

Hearing Hayate, Fate lowered the sharp glass. Seeing this, Hayate walked towards the bed and said, "I trust that you will not do anything crazy. I'll get the sheets and wash them in another room. "

After that, she took the stained sheets and went out of the room. When she closed it, Fate released the glass and walked towards the bed. Nanoha continued watching, not really knowing what to do. She moved to sit beside the crimson eyed woman when the said woman patted the space beside her. When she sat, Fate sighed. Nanoha waited but Fate didn't say anything.

Nanoha opened her mouth but closed it again when she saw Fate's eyes. It was dull and blank a while ago but now, they were full of agony and despair. Whatever she was going to say was forgotten immediately.

"I-I'm really sorry, Nanoha. I-I…" Fate reached out and wiped Nanoha's tears from her eyes. "I-I can't kill myself…not while you're watching…n-not when I'm seeing you… I-I…" Fate leaned forward, crying, and hugged the brunette, saying, "I'm so sorry!"

Remembering what she felt when she pushed the button from the watch on her wrist and remembering the moments before she pushed the button, Fate's death, she hugged back. Desperately, she clung onto Fate and cried with her. Fate continued apologizing. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

When they calmed down, Nanoha pulled away and looked closely at Fate's face. Last night, Fate was hurting so much. Now, she's seeing a broken woman, someone who was hurt so much that it kills her. She raised her hand and softly, she caressed the other woman's cheek.

"N-Nano… ha?" Fate uttered, confusion in her voice,

"Y-You… what made you think that I want you to die? I would never think that… if you die, I'll go insane… I'll do anything just to have you back. Anything… just to have you back with me." Nanoha said.

"B-But why? Why when I…."

"I-I know… we couldn't change the fact t-that y-you… did that to me last night. I… felt… betrayed… I hated you so much…" Hearing that she was in fact, hated by Nanoha turned away but Nanoha used her two hands to make her look back at her. "I know… I don't know why…what happened. I should hate you so much… but-but you're Fate-chan… I-I wouldn't judge you… I… I know I want you to be punished… but… I also want you to take responsibility for what you did."

"What do you mean?"

Nanoha closed her eyes and kissed Fate's lips. It was soft but when Fate didn't kiss back, she bit the other woman's lips, making her gasp. She used this opportunity to deepen it. Fate, so shocked at what was happening, was forced to submit when she realized what was happening. Breathless, Nanoha pulled back and said, "You took my first time… You're punishment… is to marry me, always remembering what your sin is, always remembering your mistake. You will live your life knowing that you got me because you forced yourself to me."

Fate just looked at Nanoha. 'She wants me to remember that I raped her… that she's only with me because it was my fault that her life is now ruined…' Her eyes turned darker at the thought. She opened her mouth and coldly told her answer, "All right I'll marry you. Anytime, anywhere you want."

Nanoha froze when she heard Fate. "I… I think you don't understand."

"I think I fully do." Fate stood up and walked towards the bathroom. She crouched down and started picking up the pieces of glass on the floor. "You want me to marry you as a reminder that I raped you until the moment I die."

Nanoha was alerted by what Fate said, "Y-Yes but—"

"I love you Nanoha." Fate said this as her finger was cut by a piece of the mirror but only looked at Nanoha without as much as wincing from the pain. "I'll do anything just to have you. I've already done something so despicable just to demonstrate that, didn't I?"

"Stop it! Just listen to me for a second!" Nanoha exclaimed and continued, "Don't you get it? I could've called the police and put you in jail but I didn't! Why? It's because I can't imagine a life without you here with me! It's because I don't want you to think that I can be with any other person than you! It's because I realized that I was _in love_ with you!" After that, Nanoha crumbled and cried so hard.

Fate, stunned at the sudden confession, was only able to look at Nanoha. Not fully comprehending what happened, she stopped what she's doing, dropping what she's holding to the floor, she stood up and walked towards the brunette. Tears fell from her eyes and she cried harder than Nanoha. She ran towards the brunette and tackled her, making her fall on the bed. She clutched at Nanoha's body and continued crying as Nanoha hugged back.

In that moment, Nanoha felt the contentment. She could feel her and Fate's heart beat as one and she was reminded of that time when she desperately wished to hear Fate's heart beat strongly on that white metallic bed in the hospital. She didn't want to believe that she was dead at the time but when she didn't hear a sound, it broke her too. But now, she could feel her. She was alive and living, still loving her. She was satisfied. She looked at the wristwatch attached to her wrist and remembered the adult Fate's voice telling her to come back. The Fate and Nanoha of this world would be fine but the one waiting for her would still be waiting. She pulled back from Fate and kissed her forehead and the next thing that she did was push the 'End' button.

_*-This chapter's too hard to write, promise! I really can't put justice to that I-was-raped-but-fell-in-love-with-the-rapist thing. I also want to apologize to those hoping that this would be a normal and no magic thing fic. This fic was created in my mind after I watched Steins Gate so you must have an idea on why this fic is like this. I'll post the bad or good ending depending on the reviews and my mood when I type the next chapter. Yes, you'll know the consequences of what happened to this world to the original ones so I hope you'll read the last one too. What will happen to Nanoha when she regains her original memories? How come that Hayate was there and saw Nanoha outside the Takamachi's when during the first time she was not even there? I would love to hear you speculations on the subject. So… thank you again for the support and reading. Please leave a review if you have time.-*_


End file.
